RDP Creative UK produced Ghostbusters Merchandise line
RDP Creative UK produced Ghostbusters Merchandise line is a line of promo products made by RDP Creative UK. The company first made Ghostbusters related stuff for Ghostbusters: The Video Game in 2008/2009. Later, their services were used again for the UK's Ghostbusters Blu-Ray release in 2012. In 2016, they developed promo stuff for the 2016 film. List of Items 2008-2012 Note a few items seem to be aimed for a general branding of Ghostbusters, so GB is at the start of those while the rest that are aimed at Ghostbusters: The Video Game start with a GB:TVG. *GB Slime (Product Number: RDP 53777) *GB:TVG Business Card Holder (Product Number: RDP 53778) *GB:TVG Pop-Up Slimer (Product Number: RDP 53780) *GB Ecto-1 Sound Keychain (Product Number: RDP 53911) *GB:TVG Sticker Set (Product Number: RDP 54240) *GB:TVG Grow Your Own Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Product Number: RDP 54242) *GB:TVG Inflatable Slimer (Product Number: RDP 54243) *GB:TVG (Stay Puft Marshmallow Man) Stress Toy (Product Number: RDP 54244) *GB Ectoplasmic Pen (Product Number: RDP 54245) *GB:TVG Ecto-1(B) Sound Keychain (Product Number: RDP 56287) 2016 *Stickers Glow In The Dark (Product Number: RDP 76557) *(Logo) Magnets Glow In The Dark (Product Number: RDP 76559) *(Ecto-1) Magnets Glow In The Dark *(Slimer) Magnets Glow In The Dark *Drawstring bag (Product Number: RDP 76562) *A5 Notebook & UV Pen (Product Number: RDP 76564) *Travel Cup 450ml (Product Number: RDP 76566) *Laser Keyboard Laser Projection (Product Number: RDP 76568) *Slimer Squishy Toy (Product Number: RDP 76580) *Earphones with Ghost Earbuds (Product Number: RDP 77651) *(Logo) Keychain Light Up Notes *The Ecto-1 Sound Keychain has two version. **The "Ghostbusters: The Video Game" version has a "Ecto-1b" license on the front of car and logo has "®" next to it on hood. The toy makes a sound of a Siren. Boxing has the "Ghostbusters The Video Game" text and uses the maroon No ghost logo. Copyrighted in 2009. Confirmed to have came with Amazon's exclusive "Slimer Edition"s of Ghostbusters The Video Game. **The "Ghostbusters" version has no license on the front of car and logo does not have a "®" symbol. The toy plays a sound clip of the Ghostbusters theme song. It likely came as a pre-order bonus for Ghostbusters Steelbook Blu-Ray, a UK exclusive. External Links *RDP Creative Official Website *RDP Creative Facebook Page Gallery 2008-2012 All images (other than promo image) were provided by David Boozer of The Ghostbusters Vault (Fan Site). GBSlime2008ByRDPCreativeUKSc01.png|Slime GBSlime2008ByRDPCreativeUKSc02.png|Slime GBTVGBusinessCardHolder2008ByRDPCreativeUKSc01.png|Business Card Holder GBTVGBusinessCardHolder2008ByRDPCreativeUKSc02.png|Business Card Holder GBTVGBusinessCardHolder2008ByRDPCreativeUKSc03.png|Business Card Holder GBTVGBusinessCardHolder2008ByRDPCreativeUKSc04.png|Business Card Holder GBTVGPopupSlimerByRDPCreativeUKSc01.png|Pop-Up Slimer GBTVGPopupSlimerByRDPCreativeUKSc02.png|Pop-Up Slimer GBTVGStickerSet2008ByRDPCreativeUKSc01.png|Sticker Set GBTVGStickerSet2008ByRDPCreativeUKSc02.png|Sticker Set GBTVGGrowYourOwnStayPuftMarshmallowManByRDPCreativeUKSc01.png|Grow Your Own Stay Puft Marshmallow Man GBTVGGrowYourOwnStayPuftMarshmallowManByRDPCreativeUKSc02.png|Grow Your Own Stay Puft Marshmallow Man GBTVGInflatableSlimerByRDPCreativeUKSc01.png|Inflatable Slimer GBTVGInflatableSlimerByRDPCreativeUKSc02.png|Inflatable Slimer GBTVGStressToyByRDPCreativeUKSc01.png|(Stay Puft Marshmallow Man) Stress Toy GBTVGStressToyByRDPCreativeUKSc02.png|(Stay Puft Marshmallow Man) Stress Toy GBTVGEctoplasmicPenByRDPCreativeUKSc03.png|Ectoplasmic Pen GBTVGEctoplasmicPenByRDPCreativeUKSc01.png|Ectoplasmic Pen GBTVGEctoplasmicPenByRDPCreativeUKSc02.png|Ectoplasmic Pen Ecto-1soundkeychain.jpg|Promo Image for Slimer Edition of Ecto-1 Sound Keychain. GBTVGEcto1SoundKeychainByRDPCreativeUKSc01.png|Ecto-1(B) Sound Keychain GBTVGEcto1SoundKeychainByRDPCreativeUKSc02.png|Ecto-1(B) Sound Keychain GBTVGEcto1SoundKeychainByRDPCreativeUKSc03.png|Ecto-1(B) Sound Keychain GBTVGEcto1SoundKeychainByRDPCreativeUKSc04.png|Ecto-1(B) Sound Keychain GBTVGEcto1SoundKeychainByRDPCreativeUKSc05.png|Ecto-1(B) Sound Keychain 2016 Images of Slimer Squishy Toy were provided by David Boozer of The Ghostbusters Vault (Fan Site). Promo images are from RDP Creative Facebook Page. RDPCreativePromoPhotoSc01.png|Promo Image of line GB2016GITDStickersByRDPCreativeSc01.png|Stickers Glow In The Dark GB2016GITDStickersByRDPCreativeSc02.png|Stickers Glow In The Dark RDPCreativePromoPhotoSc05.jpg|(Logo) Magnets Glow In The Dark Promo Image GB2016LogoMagnetsGITDByRDPCreativeSc01.png|(Logo) Magnets Glow In The Dark GB2016LogoMagnetsGITDByRDPCreativeSc02.png|(Logo) Magnets Glow In The Dark RDPCreativePromoPhotoSc06.jpg|(Ecto-1) Magnets Glow In The Dark Promo Image GB2016SlimerMagnetsGITDByRDPCreativeSc01.png|(Slimer) Magnets Glow In The Dark RDPCreativePromoPhotoSc03.jpg|Drawstring bag Promo Image RDPCreativePromoPhotoSc02.jpg|Drawstring bag Promo Image GB2016DrawstringBagByRDPCreativeSc05.png| GB2016DrawstringBagByRDPCreativeSc06.png| GB2016DrawstringBagByRDPCreativeSc01.png|Drawstring bag GB2016DrawstringBagByRDPCreativeSc02.png|Drawstring bag GB2016DrawstringBagByRDPCreativeSc03.png|Drawstring bag GB2016DrawstringBagByRDPCreativeSc04.png|Drawstring bag GB2016SlimeNotebookUVPenByRDPCreativeEditSc01.png|A5 Notebook & UV Pen GB2016SlimeNotebookUVPenByRDPCreativeEditSc02.png|A5 Notebook & UV Pen GB2016TravelCup450mlByRDPCreativeSc13.png|Travel Cup 450ml GB2016TravelCup450mlByRDPCreativeSc07.png|Travel Cup 450ml GB2016TravelCup450mlByRDPCreativeSc08.png|Travel Cup 450ml GB2016TravelCup450mlByRDPCreativeSc09.png|Travel Cup 450ml GB2016TravelCup450mlByRDPCreativeSc10.png|Travel Cup 450ml GB2016TravelCup450mlByRDPCreativeSc11.png|Travel Cup 450ml GB2016TravelCup450mlByRDPCreativeSc12.png|Travel Cup 450ml GB2016TravelCup450mlByRDPCreativeSc01.png|Travel Cup 450ml GB2016TravelCup450mlByRDPCreativeSc02.png|Travel Cup 450ml GB2016TravelCup450mlByRDPCreativeSc03.png|Travel Cup 450ml GB2016TravelCup450mlByRDPCreativeSc04.png|Travel Cup 450ml GB2016TravelCup450mlByRDPCreativeSc05.png|Travel Cup 450ml GB2016TravelCup450mlByRDPCreativeSc06.png|Travel Cup 450ml GB2016LaserKeyboardLaserProjectionByRDPCreativeSc01.png|Laser Keyboard Laser Projection GB2016LaserKeyboardLaserProjectionByRDPCreativeSc02.png|Laser Keyboard Laser Projection GB2016LaserKeyboardLaserProjectionByRDPCreativeSc03.png|Laser Keyboard Laser Projection GB2016LaserKeyboardLaserProjectionByRDPCreativeSc04.png|Laser Keyboard Laser Projection RDPCreativePromoPhotoSc07.jpg|Slimer Squishy Toy Promo Image GB2016SlimerSquishyToyByRDPCreativeSc01.png|Slimer Squishy Toy (Credit: David Boozer) GB2016SlimerSquishyToyByRDPCreativeSc02.png|Slimer Squishy Toy (Credit: David Boozer) RDPCreativePromoPhotoSc04.jpg|Earphones with Ghost Earbuds Promo Image GB2016EarphonesWithGhostEarbudsByRDPCreativeSc01.png|Earphones with Ghost Earbuds GB2016EarphonesWithGhostEarbudsByRDPCreativeSc02.png|Earphones with Ghost Earbuds GB2016EarphonesWithGhostEarbudsByRDPCreativeSc03.png|Earphones with Ghost Earbuds GB2016KeychainLightUpByRDPCreativeSc01.png|(Logo) Keychain Light Up Category:GB:2016 Movie Merchandise Category:GB 25th Merchandise Category:Promotional Items